In its first years the Mental Health Clinical Research Center (MHCRC) at Yale has established two major core resources to promote and facilitate the development and utilization in clinical psychiatry of sound scientific methodology in research design, behavioral assessment, clinical neuropsychopharmacological measurement, and data analysis. A joint enterprise of the Department of Psychiatry and the Child Study Center, the MHCRC has fostered a developmental perspective in clinical investigation directed at the major psychiatric disorders of the child and the adult. New collaborative initiatives have utilized the core technical resources. We propose to carry the core facilities to a mature stage and to establish specific clinical research areas in childhood neuropsychiatric disorders (autism, Tourette's syndrome, aphasia, and attention deficit disorders); psychosis (schizophrenia); affective disorders; addiction and human genetics. These research areas will constitute core patient facilities and collaborative groups with investigatory expertise for the facilitation of research in major problem areas.